Star Trek Dark Steel
by SciFinut245
Summary: When the newest Intrepid class ship is launched its recently promoted Captain and her crew will be thrust into an adventure that will rock the Federation to its very core.


Chapter 1

Three days after his graduation from Starfleet Academy Ensign James Jackson walked the Academy grounds for the what would be the very last time, since he'd returned to his studies after his vacation on Bajor he had hated every minute of it. Seeing the life his counterpart lead in this universe where the planet of his ancestors still existed. He himself had been born in a mining camp, his mother died in child birth and he had never known his father. He was held in check by his handler, waiting for the time when he would be deployed to where he was wanted.

That day had finally come, with his graduation he was now being assigned to a new Intrepid class starship called the Dark Steel, as the Chief Pilot, his masters must have wanted to take advantage of his flying skills. He was leaving the Academy grounds, his orders had said to report by eleven hundred hours, when he spotted a familiar face. The hair was long and her face unscarred but he would recognize Jennifer Montgomery anywhere. She was his oldest friend back home, and if he had listened to her advice he wouldn't have the scar that marred his right cheek. He decided to approach her.

"Hey Jennifer," She looked up and smiled. His counterpart must have known this Jennifer.

"Hey James, it's been awhile, you've been real distant since that mess with the shuttle crash. I'm glad to see you out, have you gotten your assignment yet?"

"I have, I'm assigned to the newest Intrepid class ship…"

"The Dark Steel?"

"That's right. How did you?"

"That's my assignment to! What's your position?"

"Chief CONN Officer."

"Lucky, I'm just a junior security officer. We'll I guess I'll see you onboard."

"I guess so, bye."

"Bye." Jennifer walked away, and for the first time since he had come to this universe he smiled.

As he stepped through the airlock the newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Allen Jackson took in the sights of his newest assignment. Ever since the return of the USS Voyager he had been obsessed with every aspect of the Intrepid-Class design. He wasn't an Engineer but he couldn't figure out how the ship survived it's seven year journey through the Delta Quadrant. He had always wanted to see the inside of one of these ships and now he had been assigned to one. As he approached his cabin he swung his travel bag off his shoulder, as the doors whooshed open and he stepped through into what would be his home for the foreseeable future. He tossed the bag on the bed and sat in a chair. He'd been on his feet all morning getting his things transferred from the Aeries to the Dark Steel.

"Computer what is the time?"

[The time is 1245 hours.]

Knowing he had time to kill before he officially went on duty he decided to get his physical out of the way. He exited his quarters and found the nearest turbolift. "Sick bay." He rode the lift in silence until it stopped and a young woman boarded the lift. She wore the Teal uniform of the Science division and had the rank Insignia of a Petty Officer. She gave the lift her destination, then she seemed to finally notice him.

"Good afternoon Commander."

"Good afternoon Petty Officer…"

The young lady smiled. "Connelly sir, Petty Officer Rachael Connelly." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Well Petty Officer Rachael Connelly, it's nice to meet you." The young woman had shoulder length red hair and a petite build. Before he could say more the lift stopped and Connelly departed. When the door closed and the lift had resumed he smiled. "I think I'm gonna like this assignment. Finally the lift stopped on deck five and he disembarked. As he walked he noticed an awful lot of gold uniforms picking up their equipment or still working on systems. When he finally reached sickbay it was buzzing with activity. Other crewman getting physicals, an Engineer with a deep cut oh his palm. He approached the main bio bed as he neared the person who was being examined was dismissed, and as the Doctor turned and he saw her face his eyes lit up.

"Kimberly Holland, as I live and breathe." Kim was an old friend, they had known each other since the Sixth grade. She was clad in the gray shouldered and blue collared uniform of the medical division and was wearing a blue lab coat. She had very curly dirty blonde hair which she kept at shoulder length.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Allen Jackson. How long has it been?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like forever."

"Whatever the time it's been to long." She turned toward the bio bed. "I take it you're here for your physical?"

"I am."

Kim patted the bed. "Have a seat." He hopped up on the bed as she picked up her medical tricorder and popped out the scanner. "So what will be your position aboard ship

Mr. Jackson?"

"I am the Chief of Security and Tactical Officer…" He paused. "Say have you seen any of the other senior officers?" Kim finished her scan and laid down her tricorder.

"As a matter of fact, the Chief of Operations was in here about an hour ago."

"Really, what was his name?"

Kim smiled. "His name is Shane Childress."

"Well, it seems like we're having ourselves a little High School reunion." He slid off the bed. "If you're done I need to go report in."

"There are a few more tests I'll need to run but, you're good for now."

"Thanks Kim, I'll see ya around."

Shane Childress was seated as his Operations console. He was monitoring all the work being done by the remaining Engineering teams from the Starbase. They were wrapping up last minute adjustments to some minor systems. He was also running diagnostics on some of the ships key systems making sure they were ready to leave Spacedock. He had reported for duty just over an hour ago, but he had been part of the team that had constructed the Intrepid-Class ship. As the diagnostic reports came in he scanned through them, it looked as if everything was in good shape.

"Lt. Shane Childress." He looked up from his console, there was a Indian looking man standing beside his console. He had curly black hair and wore a command division uniform with Commanders pips on the collar. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine sir."

The Commander smiled. "You don't remember me do you?"

Shane shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, I don't."

"I'm not surprised, we haven't seen each other since our high school graduation." He held out his hand. "Commander Royce Roberts, but you can call me Mac."

"Mac Roberts, I remember now, didn't you have a brother." A dark look creased the Commanders face.

"I did, but he's no longer with us."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He stopped. "Wait wasn't your brothers name Darrell?"

"It was." He looked away.

"I remember now he died in the same crash that killed my best friend Cody Beasley."

"That's right. I tried to make both funerals but I was called back to duty before they had the funeral for your friend."

"I'm sorry you couldn't make It, and I'm sorry I wasn't at your brothers burial, I didn't realize I knew him."

"That's okay, you can't be expected to remember everyone you've ever met."

"So, how did you deal with it?"

Mac looked back up at him. "Right after it happened I had to go through grief counseling, it was rough for awhile but I finally came to terms with it. Since then I've just been focusing on my career."

"So have you seen James since the accident?"

"He was at Darrell's funeral, but I didn't speak to him then and I haven't seen him since. And to be honest I hope I never see him again." He couldn't blame Mac for feeling that way. He'd never really forgiven James either.

"Yeah he was at Cody's funeral to, I didn't speak to him either. I heard he went off the deep end after the accident It got so bad that he was forced to take time off from the academy."

"I wish they would have expelled him, he doesn't deserve to serve in the fleet after what he did." An uneasy silence fell between the two men. Finally Commander Roberts broke it. "I need a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"Will you inform me when our Chief CONN officer arrives, he was supposed to have reported in almost an hour and a half ago but he didn't show up. Our Captain wants to know the minute he arrives."

"Yes sir, if you don't mind my asking Mac, do you know who it is?"

"No, I have seen the service record of everyone who is to be assigned to this ship, except for him. When I asked our Captain about him she wouldn't tell me anything except that she wanted him as the pilot of her ship. She said he was the best pilot she had ever seen. But that's all I know."

"All right, I'll have the Starbase let me know the moment he comes aboard."

"Thank you, I'll see you later I have to…" The Commander was interrupted by an alert from the operations console. "Report."

"It appears that a power conduit on deck six is malfunctioning, it's a minor problem. I'll take care of it."

"No you wont, I need you here. You have the bridge till I return."

"Alright, I'll alert Engineering, they've got their hands full with last minute checks of the warp drive."

"Good, I'll be back shortly." The Commander left the bridge. He tapped his combadge.

"Bridge to Engineering." There was no immediate answer but finally.

"Engineering, Ensign Jennifer Montgomery here." She sounded winded.

"Ensign one of the power conduits on deck six is malfunctioning. Will you inform Commander Mann."

"I will sir, Montgomery out." With that taken care of he went back to checking his diagnostic reports.

Lt. Commander Bobby Mann was working at the main work station on Engineering's upper deck. He was checking the status of his ships warp drive systems. Making sure everything was ready for the launch which would happen just over an hour from now. This ship was his baby, he had been with her since the beginning. His journey to this moment was long and hard. Two years ago he had been critically injured during an away mission and was brought back to Earth for treatment and then rehab. Once he was cleared for duty he had taken an assignment with the Corp of Engineers at the Utopia Planitia shipyard on Mars. After six months he was put in charge of the construction of Starfleet's newest Intrepid-Class starship. He was drawn from his memories by the voice of one of his officers.

"Commander Mann?"

"What is it Ensign Montgomery." The young lady had just reported five minutes ago.

"Sir, Operations is reporting that one of the power conduits on deck six is malfunctioning."

"Did they say which one?"

"No sir, Lt. Childress wasn't that specific. However I checked the sensor logs and the problem appears to in the junction of section twenty-four alpha."

"Damn, that ones been giving us problems for the last two days. Alright, go check it out. Crewman Andrews is assigned to that deck I'll have him meet you there." The Ensign didn't move. "Is there a problem?"

"You want me to go?"

"Is that a problem Ms. Montgomery."

"No sir, I just figured you'd want a more senior officer to handle it."

"I know of your accomplishments at the academy and you came highly recommended by all of your instructors. In fact I'm considering you to be my assistant and second in command of engineering. If you will accept that is." The girls eyes lit up.

"Of course I will sir."

"Good, now go check on that malfunction."

"Yes sir." The girl spun on her heels and headed for the elevator that took her down to the main Engineering floor.

"Mann to Crewman Andrews."

"Andrews here sir."

"Rob, the power conduit in section twenty-four alpha is malfunctioning again. Head there now. Ensign Jennifer Montgomery is o her way also, you will follow her instructions. Understood?"

"Understood sir. Andrews out." With that complete he returned to his engines.

Commander Roberts walked into the Captains Ready Room and over to the replicator. "Pepsi with Ice." He heard the familiar whine of the machine as a glass materialized on the platform. He took it and examined the contents, it was filled with a dark fizzy liquid that he had grown to love. He'd been drinking it since he was twelve years old. He walked over to the rooms viewport, but all he could see was the inside of the Starbases docking bay. He could not wait to get back out into space. He'd served on starships since his graduation from the Academy. He'd been in space so long that a planets gravity made him uneasy. Especially Earth, since his brothers funeral four years ago he had not been back to the place of his birth. He felt there was nothing left for him here. He returned to duty aboard the USS Tovarish where he was a junior security officer. A year later he was promoted to full Lieutenant and became the ships security chief and tactical officer. Five months later he was transferred to the USS Ozarka and the same position he held on the Tovarish.

"Bridge to Commander Roberts."

"Roberts here, What is it Shane?"

"Sir, the Starbase just reported that the last member of our crew just beamed up and is on his way to the ship now."

"Thank you Lieutenant, when he comes aboard have him report to the ready room."

"Understood, Childress out."

He walked over to the replicator and recycled his drink. "I'd better inform the Captain of his arrival."

James took in the sights of his home for the time being. There was nothing like this where he was from. Except for the ship used by the Terran Rebellion called the Defiant. He'd actually been a member of the rebellion before he was captured by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and locked in a prison camp. That was before he was sent here, he still didn't know exactly what his mission was, just that he was supposed to be here. He was being escorted by a security officer from the Starbase. He was told to report directly to the Captains ready room. They entered the first lift they came to.

"Bridge." Said the security officer. The lift ride was short and they stepped out onto the bridge. The security officer lead him across the bridge to the ready room. He pressed the door chime, a male voice answered.

"Enter." He stepped into the room and looked right into the eyes of Mac Roberts, so many people he knew had counterparts here. It was incredible to him that there were so many counterparts in two such different universes. The look in Macs eyes was one of pure hatred. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was told at Starbase to report directly here sir." Macs gaze shifted to the security officer.

"You're dismissed Lieutenant." The man nodded and departed.

"I knew our Pilot was coming, but I had no idea it was you." That surprised him. From he had learned of this place the First Officer of a ship handled most of the personnel decisions.

"Well I guess the Captain has a reason for keeping it from you." He smirked.

"She better, you killed my brother. I want nothing to do with you." In his universe this man was a pirate, stealing from small colonizes, and cargo ships just for the fun of taking things from people. James still wasn't sure why smiley wanted anything to do with him. Mac came around the desk and got right in his face.

"It's not even the fact that you were responsible for Darrell's death, it was how cold and disrespectful you were at his funeral."

"With all due respect sir, you should get out of my face."

"I heard about the incident with Professor Franklin, but he was an old man. I'm a trained security officer."

"I don't care, I'll still land you in the Infirmary right along side Franklin." He heard the whooshing of the ready room doors opening and closing.

"That's enough you two, stand down." He spun around and saw that his new Captain was the last women he had expected to see in this universe.


End file.
